


Nice to meet you.

by Growlies



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: It's your first day of school! Hopefully everything goes well...





	Nice to meet you.

Minato walked to school as he chatted with Junpei the wind was enough for his sleeve to reveal his timer, he looked at his wrist in curiosity.

Minato froze.

His time was ticking down, less than 10 minutes left. "Dude, are you okay? You’ve been looking at your burning a hole in your wrist.” Minato quickly covered up his wrist but he guessed he wasn’t fast enough because he could a feel a stare. “Don’t worry about it.” he shrugged it off, ignoring Junpeis stare “Dude! Your timer is about to go off and you don’t care?! People would kill for a chance of that!” Junpei whispered yelled, “Keep your voice down, I just don’t see the point, my soulmate will deny me anyway.” Junpei shook his head in pure surprise. “Come on! Atleast have some faith in her.” Minato sighed thinking this was just gonna be a another normal day, maybe they’ll let him off easy and won’t cause a scene.

He was wrong.

His heartrate kept increasing when he walked into the class, taking his seat he nervously awaited his fate. The bell rang signaling the start of class. The teacher walked in, “Hello, class we have a new student today. (Y/n) (L/n).“ you looked around the classrooms until the two of you made eye contact with each other, your timers going off in unison. In surprise, you lifted your sleeve. Indeed your timer showed all zeros, Minato let a small smile on his lips in amusement, getting up from his seat. Despite hearing the gossips of the students behind him. “Well hello soulmate, nice to finally meet you.” He spoke softly. “Nice to meet you too..” You murmured embarrassed that you had to meet your soulmate in public. “Sit next to me, Name's Minato Arisato by the way.” You nodded taking a seat next to him.

After class was over he grabbed your hand, “let’s go. I’ll catch up with you later.” he said to Junpei. After arriving at school gates he asked you, “Are you new here?” You nervously played with your fingers, “Yeah, my parents moved here for their new job.” Sensing that were nervous, he let out a light chuckle, "I'll show you around, follow me." You nodded and followed your soulmate to the mall.

Upon arriving, you see a wishing fountain, having never seen a wishing fountain in real life you ran up to it, Minato following closely behind. Once he caught up to you you were looking at the fountain in amazement. "Never seen one before?" You nodded, "Yeah! I heard that I throw coins in it'll grant your wish. But mine already came true." Minato turned to you, "Oh? What was it?" He said, eyes hopeful. "Meeting you, I’m a little surprised actually, I thought you wouldn’t like me.” “I thought the same. You’re really cute.” you blushed. “Well, it’s getting late I better go before my parents get suspicious.” You said after looking at your watch. “Could I accompany you?”

“Of course!”

The wind breeze felt nice as the two of you held hands, fingers intertwined. "Where do you live?" You said, striking up a conversation. "In a dorm,it's not far from here." Your face lit up, "A dorm? I've never heard of that before, what is it?" You questioned. "It's a building where students stay in. What about you?”

"Near the school, in the apartments,” You stopped in front of the apartment complex, "Right here.” He hesitated letting go of your hand, wanting to stay with you for a little. "Do you have a phone? I'll give you my number." You exchanged phones and put your numbers in. “Call you later, Soulmate.” You said as you went inside the building. Minato stood there with a small smile on his face, walking back to the dorm.


End file.
